I Don't Understand
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: I,Naruto Uzumaki have no clue what pain feels like till I lose my parents.But my friend Sasuke knows.I relive what Sasuke feels to understand how he did feel,since it seems he won't tell.Based on Naruto's POV but some like Sakura and Sasuke's POV.
1. Fight

"Naruto..." Came a voice. "Naruto! You idiot!" "Naruto?" "Naruto-Kun." All those people inportant to me. I feel lost. Why did I have to die? Not actually dead but inside. I lost my parents recently. I feel that no one understands me. But one person does. Sasuke. He understood. He had lost his parents. Not to mention he's been suffering.

Sasuke Uchiha was eight but his Brother messed him up. He made Sasuke into some monster. That said monster had a darker skin tone. He had blue lips, gray blue hair, fangs, claws, red eyes surrounded by black, a four pointed black diamond across his nose and wings. Everyone shuns him. I had no idea when I was little. I always saw him alone. I once asked my Father, "Where's his parents?" My father answered, "They left him and were killed." "Any siblings?" I asked with innocence. "His Brother died but made him look like that." My Dad told me. I still didn't understand at that time.

Everyone at school picked on him. They called him names and beat him at recess. He once told but the Teacher didn't do anything. I watched as he told. The teacher called him a liar and to go away. I heard the teacher mumble 'Monster...' I saw him walk. The kid walked back to the building and went to the restrooms. He cried from what the boy's said. Of course they beat him up. I didn't understand. He felt pain more than I have. Yet, I never had. I had tons of friends while he had none. Not even Hinata would speak to him. She had actually had guts to pick on him. I never said anything. Kiba asked me to say something to mean to him. I refused. Kiba always asked me why. But I told him I didn't feel like it.

The next year brought Sasuke no good. The higher years had began to beat him. He couldn't do a thing. Our Teacher Kakashi knew what was happening but he did nothing. I watched from afar. The boy never spoke in less spoken to nicely. So that meant that he rarely spoke. I had no idea of what he felt. He would always mask his emotions. He never smiled or shown pain. He kept a blank expression. Was he hurting on the inside? I wonder.

Neji and Lee, upper class men. They pulled Sasuke to a locker and beat him there on the spot. The principal just stared. She didn't even help. Sasuke had pleading red eyes. He had a bloody nose, from what I could tell. People were cheering. Teachers were watching and one was cheering. Sasuke saw me. He had light tears in his eyes. I kept a glance on him. He seemed to watch me afraid. I was the only student who hadn't cheered. Nor did I give him a glare of hate. I couldn't do anything but watch. If I interfered, my friends might ditch me. I had great friends who would let me be friends with anyone but Sasuke.

His glance faded when Neji hit hi in the gut. I believe that was where. He looked at the ground. I really wanted to help. But I wasn't known at this school well, and I also didn't want to be known in another way. Lee began smacking Sasuke. I watched as blood dripped from the boy's mouth. He let his tears out. But something had made everyone silent. "Please..." The boy whispered. Neji and Lee stared at him and laughed. "Yeah right monster! Why would we stop!" Neji cackled. Sasuke didn't answer. Lee kicked him in the jaw. Sasuke hit his head on the locker. There was a bang. Everyone continued to cheer. The principal had even cheered. The teachers as well. I could tell that Sasuke was either going to die or be knocked out before they stopped today.

I had to do something. I couldn't just watch anymore. I had waited about two minutes preparing. I was on my own from here. This was a one shot! If I save him I lose my friends but even if I do will he become my friend? I'm risking it all. I focused on a spot where I could charge and hit both boys without hurting Sasuke even further. I found the perfect spot. Their backs! I got in a stance. Sakura, my friend for now was confused. "What are you going to do? Join the fight?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." I replied. Sasuke's side though. "Good luck then." Sakura said. I nodded. I then ran. I jumped onto Neji and Lee's back. Sasuke was wide eyed. Lee and Neji were surprised. "Who's on us?" Neji asked and I knocked them on the ground. They hit with a thud. I caught a close glance of Sasuke. He was bloody. Soon everyone was silent. I had just came to aid their enemy. He was shocked. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm going to help." I whispered to him. He nodded weakly. I took his hand. The only one that wasn't bloody. I pulled him to the outside of the school. Everyone was silent.

**Sakura's POV**

That guy told me he was joining the fight! At first I thought it was fine. But he betrayed the entire school! He helped that monster! And then he took off! We are going to treat him to a beating later. We were all talking of his punishment. Lee and Neji are going to give him some seriously bad injuries. Heh...I even will kick his but!

**Naruto's POV**

I took him out to the back of the school. He was scared and I could tell. "Hey. I told you not to fear me." I said in a nice voice. He seemed to calm a bit but not enough. I sighed. I may no understand his pain. I always carried bandages with me. Not to mention a ton of healing items. Call me prepared. I got out the peroxide and poured it on his wound. It seemed like his first time because he asked why it burns. "That's because its getting germs out." I told him smiling. He nodded. I then dabbed it all away with a cotton thingy. I don't know everything's name. I then put some ointment on and several band-aids. "There. You should be good now." I told him with a smile. He nodded. I got all of his injuries fixed afterward. Once I was done I sat and sighed. He seemed to be confused.

"Why did you help me?" He asked. I smiled. "I couldn't let you get beaten any further. I may have lost all my friends." I told him. He looked down. "I'm sorry I'm always such a burden." He apologized for no reason. "Hey. You're not a burden. Did you think anyone would come?" I asked. "No. They want me to suffer." He said. I realized his voice was amazing. I never got to hear it. "Well, you are a good person at heart. I did what I did knowing my friends would betray me." I told him. His eyes widened. "Why would you betray your friends for someone like me?" He questioned. "I...I wouldn't mind. True friends wouldn't judge each other. This world is cruel and happiness is hardly found. But you..., you'll be able to have it. But I would be willing to be your friend." I told him. His eyes were shocked.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" He asked glum. "Hey. Is it that you don't know how to take an offer of friendship?" I questioned playfully. He looked at me. "Are you going to hurt me if I would possibly say no?" He asked. "No. I wouldn't hurt you." I promised. He smiled. "Okay. I would like to be your friend. But, could you help me out. I have no idea what a friend is?" He said honestly. "A friend is someone you can count on. They will stay with you. They won't betray you nor will they hurt you. You can trust them but you have to get to know them." I told him. He nodded.

"I guess I can tell you one thing." He started. I listened. "I wasn't born this way." He confessed. "What happened?" I asked. "My Brother used something on me at birth. You can see the wings aren't out right now. They are retractable. Well, anyway, I don't know my Brother. Or if he's alive." He replied. I remembered what my Dad had said. _His Brother died messing him up._ "He's not around." I told him. He took it acceptingly. "Its normal for them to be gone. I never knew what they looked like or what they were like." He replied. "I'm sorry." I felt him shudder. "No one needs to feel sorry for me." He said. "Who do you live with now?" I asked. I wished I didn't. "No one. I don't have a house." He answered. I was taken aback by this. "Hey. I could ask my Da-" He cut me off. "Your Dad is Minato. He...He wouldn't want me." I hear him. "He said that he had nothing against you!" I reassured him.

"No thanks. I don't want to be close to you for now." He said kindly. I nodded understand that much. Sasuke looked at me. "I think it would be best if you call your Dad to take you home. I hear they will probably beat you." Sasuke warned. I nodded. "I can pick you up and drop you off wherever you want?" I offered. "I have nothing against that." He said. I smiled.

Sasuke wasn't such a bad person. I still don't understand what and why they don't like him. He's fun in ways! I like to talk to him!

_To Be continued in Chapter 2!_


	2. Meeting Nice People

I call my Dad. He's okay with me letting Sasuke ride in the car with us. Sasuke stares at me with hidden concern. I smile at him. He smiled back. I realized his smile isn't so bad. His small fangs are well, small. I don't understand why though. I say those words a lot don't I?

My Dad came with his car. I noticed Mom was with him. "Hey." I greeted them. "Come on in. Oh, you can too Sasuke." Mom said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back and got in along with me. My parents wouldn't pull anything.

During the ride we got in a conversation. "Why did you want us to pick you up?" Dad asked. "Well, should I?" I asked Sasuke. He nodded. "I saw Sasuke getting beaten up. Everyone including teachers, students, and the principal were watching. I decided to help Sasuke and get him out. As you can see, his arm and most of his body was hurt." I told him lifting Sasuke's bandaged arm. Mom winced. "That looked like it hurt." She replied. "Sasuke, why didn't you fight back?" Dad questioned. Sasuke sighed weakly. "They ran up at me and started hitting me. The principal didn't do anything. Also if I were to hit them back I would be in trouble and beaten by teachers, other students and the principal herself." He answered. Dad scowled. "That isn't fair. How many times do you get hit?" Mom asked. "Every day." He replied. I knew. "Mom! I don't think he had a place to stay either! He doesn't even know what medical supplies are." I blurted out. He seem to not mind.

"What? Where do you sleep Sasuke?" Dad asked. "In the woods. I don't mind." He answered. "How do you get your clothes?" Mom asked. "I found them from my Brother in the past. Right before they burnt everything." Sasuke replied. I was surprised. My Mom and Dad didn't speak much. Dad continued to drive in till he reached our house. I forgot to tell them to drop Sasuke where he wanted but he didn't seem to say anything. So I kept quiet.

Dad and Mom got out. I looked at Sasuke. "You know that offer is still available." I told him. He smiled. "I know. But...I'm scared..." Sasuke whispered. I got that message. "Its okay. I won't let them hurt you but they won't. You see, my Mom doesn't judge. Oh, I'm Naruto." I told him. "Everyone knows my name. Sasuke." He replied. I opened the car door for him. He felt strange. I could tell from his expression. He got out.

"Sasuke. You can come inside if you want." Mom said with a smile. I walked with Sasuke to the door. Dad walked in and Mom held the door open. I walked and Sasuke stopped. He stared at the house for a moment. Mom was curious. I had no clue what he was thinking. "Come on in Sasuke!" I shouted friendly at him. He smiled and walked in. Mom closed the door.

Sasuke stared at the interior. I smiled. He never really had a house anyway. He can look around. Dad came in. "Here's something to drink. Pick any one." He offered. We all took one but Sasuke paused. "I..." He whispered. "Its okay. Dad never does anything to them. It's just Tea." I assured him. He took it. But as soon as he did he winced and accidentally dropped the cup. It hit our hard wood floor. He freaked out. "I'm sorry!" He cried. I was shocked. Mom didn't say anything. I was wondering what he was thinking. "Its nothing. Your arm just hurt and you dropped it." Dad said. Sasuke was teary eyed. "Hey. You don't have to cry. It was an accident." Mom chimed in. She grabbed Sasuke and hugged him.

**Sasuke's POV**

I just spilt tea on the floor. They're going to hit me. I didn't mean to. So I freaked out. "I'm sorry!" I shouted. I don't want to be hit. It hurts. But it was silent. Minato walks back in and says its okay. Then Kushina hugs me. I don't know. Is there something wrong with them or me? I've never been hugged before. I don't know what it feels like. Great. I'm an eleven year old boy who doesn't know love or friendship. I feel comforted. Nothing seems to hurt when love comes.

**Naruto's POV**

Mom pulled Sasuke closer. He seemed to relax. He cried on her shirt. I feel bad. I could have rescued him earlier. Now everything's worse. He's scared to even be around people. He thinks that they are going to hurt him. I didn't. Mom and Dad haven't. "It's okay. Don't cry." Mom cooed. He looked at her. Tears streaming out of his eyes. I felt a knot in my stomach. "T-Thank you, Kushina-San..." He whispered. My heart sank. Mom hugged him once again. "You...You have cuts all over you. Are they from others?" She asked. He nodded. Well, at least he doesn't cut himself. I shouldn't even think that. Sorry. "I...I'm sorry. I don't understand much. Teachers don't give me exact education. They send me outside and teach me wrong things. Then they hit me when I pass exams. I don't want to fail but I'm tired." Sasuke said. That's why he was removed from classrooms to the outside of them. Not fair. "Don't you give up. If you give up then you might as well stop living. Does your heart give up when you're hurt? No. It keeps fighting. It believes that it will accomplish something. Then, those who hurt you will wish they were nice to you." Mom responded. Sasuke didn't give a smile. "I'm tired. Its a never ending search to find some resource that will give me correct answers. Libraries won't let me in, I can't afford to use a computer, so I sneak into a teacher's classroom and study the chapters and memorize them. I get impossible homework. I don't have anything to write on. I can barely read. They make me read books for older people. Its hard. I can't write." He sobbed. Mom was shocked. "You can't even write? Honey, that's fine. You can learn how to do all this here. I'll teach you. And if you don't trust me, you can always use our computer." She assured him. I felt something wet under my eye. It was a lone tear. Sasuke nodded. "Thank you so much." He whispered his thanks. Mom smiled. "You need it." She laughed a bit. "You wouldn't mind if I taught you here? I don't want to see you hurt at school. Is that okay?" She asked. "You would?" He questioned.

"Of course! I'm going to teach you right!" She said. Mom's red hair went swaying and she kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "I'll even consider you my son! Now, let's get you cleaned up." Mom told him and walked to the bathroom. He followed. I smiled. I turned to my Dad. "Is he going to stay with us?" I asked. "I don't mind. But I'm thinking, do you still want to got to that school?" He asked. "I try a day and see what happens." I told him. Dad nodded and went to cook. Today was his day and tomorrow was Mom's. I walked to my bedroom.

**Sasuke's POV**

Someone actually accepted me. They care. I won't have to be confused at school anymore. I like these people. But, what if they just...No. Naruto promised. I believe him. I may learn everything that I wished I could. Kushina is cleaning my injuries. "My other son is a good medic. He healed your arm pretty well. Look. There isn't even dried blood." She told me. I looked and was amazed. "He said that stuff that burns cleans it?" I questioned. "Ah. Peroxide. It cleanses the injury. He did a good job and the others." Kushina replied. I felt a cloth washing over me. It was soothing. I didn't have clean water to wash in but this felt better. "I'm thinking that you could sleep here too Sasuke." She told me. "I mean we have a guest room. It had a bed, and I'm sure we can find you some clothes." She said hopefully to me.

I smiled. "Thank you so much. Its strange to have someone caring." I said softly. She made an odd glance. I shut up. "Its okay. You can tell me everything Sasuke. I listen." She assured me. I closed my eyes for a moment. I wonder what school will be like.

_To be Continued in Chapter 3!_


	3. You've Missed out on a Lot!

**Naruto's POV**

I'm listening to my Dad's cooking. I'm in my room on the bed. That kid Sasuke flipped out over tea. I wonder what's been going on. How come he's had it so bad? No one else has had any losses. I just can't figure it out. Like there's something missing.

"Naruto! Dinner's ready!" My Dad yelled. I get of the bed and run down to the kitchen. "I'm here!" I announce. Mom and Sasuke hadn't returned yet. It had been at least five minutes. "Where's Mom?" I asked. "She got Sasuke fixed up and went to our guest room. You're okay with that right?" He asked me. I smiled. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go." I replied. He smiled.

**Sasuke's POV**

After Kushina healed me better, she made me walk to a room. The guest room. Or my so called new room. When we got inside there was a blue bed with blue blankets. The room's walls were white. I was amazed by how this looked. My favorite colors. "Do you like blue?" Kushina asked. "I love blue. It's the same color as my hair." I told her. She smiled. "Well, then, I'll get you some blue and white clothes." She told me. I felt strange. "Don't waste anything on me. I'm not worth it." I told her. I was always told that my existence doesn't matter. I should be long dead when my mother gave birth to me. But I lived. Kushina placed her hands on my shoulders. I flinched. "You are worth something. Never think less. You are just as important as anyone!" She made what I said sound like I was pitiful. I looked down. "I-I'm sorry..." I apologized. I may have made her mad. But she smiled. "There is no need to apologize. I will buy you some clothes. Plus, you could probably fit Naruto's old blue jumpsuit shirt and pants." She said happily. I glanced at her. My red eyes were filled with an emotion I never had.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Minato shout. "I guess I-" She cut me off. "You will eat with us. Have anything you want." She told me. I actually felt cared for. I was never cared about. "Okay." I whispered. She took my hand and walked down to the kitchen. I felt happy for once. But will it last?

**Naruto's POV**

I saw Sasuke and my Mom enter. Sasuke was pulled by Mom. I smirked slightly. "Sit wherever you'd like." Mom told him. Sasuke nodded and sat next to me. I smiled at him. "You feel better?" I asked. "Yes." He said happily. I could tell he was. Dad placed all the food in the center on the table. He gave us all a plate. Sasuke stared at the plate with confusion. "Have you never seen a plate?" I asked. "No. What are they?" He asked. Mom gave a sad look. "You eat off them. You put your food on it and it's healthier than eating on the floor." Mom said. Sasuke glanced at her. He then stared at the plate. "Well, uh come on! Grab some food!" Dad shouted breaking the silence. Mom, Dad and I went at the food. Sasuke just watched. I wonder what he was thinking? We soon had a full plate. Sasuke didn't move. I think Mom was going to have a long yelling scene at how Sasuke acted.

Dad noticed as well but did nothing. Mom then calmed down suddenly. "You can get something too Sasuke. And get as much as you want. You look like you're starved." Mom told him. He nodded and got some food. He placed it on the plate silently. He didn't have a full plate but I guess he must had thought that was enough. I was picking at my food. I was actually waiting for Sasuke to eat a bite of his. Mom and Dad decided to just eat and be patient when he does. I looked at him. He seemed to stare at the food. I nudged him gently on the shoulder. He was alert and stared back. He nearly jumped as well. "Try it." I whispered the order to him. He nodded and grabbed the fork. I watch him get some meat and put it in his mouth. He tasted it and slowly chewed it. I believe he was savoring it. I had not a clue.

"Well?" Dad asked. "I...I love it." He whispered. I felt wonderful at this. He knew how to use a fork. But what did he used to eat? I'll have to ask him that later. Sasuke continued eating slowly. Mom and Dad were done and so was I. We all got up and put our plates in the sink. Sasuke was alone at the table still eating. Mom had went to the guest room to fix it up. Dad went to the living room to watch football. I would have followed him but I didn't want to leave Sasuke alone. He was good at hiding his feelings. But his eyes are not. I sat next to him.

Tears fell slowly from his eyes. I noticed them as he continued to eat. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "I've never had cooked food before. I never knew what actual food tasted like." He answered honestly. I felt bad. "What did you eat?" I asked. "I don't really remember much. I've had basically plants raw, food somebody had almost eaten completely. That food was cold and small." He answered. More tears treaded his eyes. "Hey. You'll have food like this if you live here." I said and smiled. This kid was a mess. "I fear that you'll hate me. Then I'll have to go again and live like I always had." He whispered. I frowned. "My Mom and Dad would never kick you out. Once they invite you to stay you'll live here. We'll be like family." I tried to ease him. His tears stopped. He was done eating. "Are you full?" I asked. "Um...Yeah." He answered. I patted him on the head. He seemed to not be sure but didn't do anything. I took his plate and put it in the sink.

"Hey! Why don't you come with me to my room!" I suggested. "Why do people offer to go over to houses and play in rooms?" He asked. I dropped my smile. "Well, friends invite other friends to come over because school hours are short. They can play and do a ton of things at another's house. But you live here and you should get to know all of us." I explained. He nodded. "Then, okay." He replied. I smiled once again and walked. He got out of the chair and walked with me. We cut right through the living room. "Where are you going?" Dad asked. "To my room. I'm going to show him around. Is that okay?" I asked. "Sure. Just don't lose him." Dad joked. Sasuke tensed up. "Will I get lost in your room?" He questioned. "No. Dad was just joking." I laughed and gave Dad the look. He wasn't even looking. We continued to walk to my room.

Once we got in there, I showed him everything. He was amazed. "You have all this?" He questioned. "Yeah. We save up on money though." I told him. He nodded. He's been nodding a lot lately. Hmm. I just can't seem to gat this guy to, well anything! "Oh! Hey would you like to play a game?" I asked. "Play? What game?" He asked. "Hide and seek!" I suggested. "What's that?" He asked. I sighed. This kid must not have a life. "Can you count?" I asked. "Barely. I know one, two three four and then I'm not sure." He stated. So he knew only four. Well, I guess that's out of the question till he learned. "I guess we could play tag?" I questioned. "Is that where you touch someone and say tag? Then the other has to do the same?" He asked. I smiled. He did know some. "Yes! Do you want to play?" I asked. "No thank you. I can't run today." He answered. "Why not?" I questioned. "I'm not feeling well." He replied. I didn't know that.

"Then you can go to bed." I told him and walked with him to his new room. He yawned slightly. We were in the room then he walked to the bed. "How do you sleep in one of these?" He asked. Did this kid know anything? I'm freaking out! "You see the pillow? Well your head goes there. You go under the covers." I told him. He nodded. But something told me he was confused. He got in bed. Under the covers and had his head on the pillow. He got it right. "That's perfect. You can move to where you're comfy in bed. Like turn over. Find some position that makes you feel comfy. I'm going to my room so you go to sleep." I told him and started walking away. "Oh and goodnight Sasuke." I told him the goodnight and left.

**Sasuke's POV**

It's odd. It dark in here but yet so bright. I don't get that. I feel like I don't deserve this. Nor anything. I feel like an idiot. I liked the food. I like this bed but everything doesn't seem right. I've never been treated right once and now all of a sudden, I am? I'm tossing and turning in bed trying to find the best spot to sleep. I found one. Curled like a ball turned to the left. I close my eyes and go to sleep. If it weren't for me then everyone would be living normally.

_To be Continued in Chapter 4!_


	4. The Other Fight and the Hospital

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up in the morning. I yawned and got out of bed, Dad was cooking as usual. Even though it was Mom's turn. I got dressed. Then I brushed my hair. I'll brush my teeth later. I got on my shoes and went downstairs. But before I did, I passed by Sasuke's room. I saw him awake. "Good morning." I greeted. "Good morning." Sasuke replied happily. He got up and walked to me. He was a little taller than me. "Naruto...I was wondering. Maybe you shouldn't go to school. They know you helped me and-" I cut him off. "If I get beaten then so be it! But I would rather take your place!" I shouted determined. Sasuke was wide eyed. But I did something I thought I would never do. I hugged him. "I care about your well-being Sasuke. You'll be my only friend." I whispered. Sasuke's eyes shown warmth and caring. "Naruto...I don't want you hurt!" I actually heard him shout something with worry. My Dad walked over. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." I told my Dad. I would spare Sasuke from explaining. "Well, I'm glad that you are awake Sasuke. I have breakfast for you as well!" Dad exclaimed.

We walked to the kitchen. Sasuke was a little more confident than he was yesterday. I think he understood. But I can't be too sure. He may just be trying to fade in. But we won't let him. I took a seat. Sasuke took one next to me. Dad put food on the table and we began to eat. Sasuke still savored his food. I watched him as I took bites. He wasn't upset as he was yesterday. It was a long day though. We finished breakfast. I went to brush my teeth. After that I came back down. Mom was there. Sasuke was done eating. Dad and Mom hugged me. Sasuke even hugged me slightly. He was a little uneasy at that part. I smiled at him. "Well! I'm going to school!" I announced. "Be careful!" Mom and Dad called. I could barely hear but Sasuke had said something. "Don't get hurt." He whispered. I smiled from behind. "I won't Sasuke." I replied. He knew that I heard him. He was surprised.

The bus soon pulled in. I went over and got on. Soon the bus went moving. But I wish not. Kiba, Sakura, Lee, and Neji were there. They looked angry. "You helped that monster!" Lee shouted. I wished I would have listened to my Dad.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Let's get you into some new clothes. Then we'll teach you the right way." Kushina told me. I nodded. "Where's Minato going?" I asked curiously. "I'm going to work." He told me. I nodded. "Okay." I whispered. "Have fun." Minato said and went out the door. I was left alone. But with Kushina. It seemed that I could trust her. She seemed nice. She had a blue shirt and pants in her hand. "Go to the bathroom and put these on." She told me. I smiled and took them. I headed to the bathroom and put them on. I looked into the mirror. I saw my face. "They think this is a monster? Well, I guess that's what my appearance may look like." I told myself. It wasn't any secret anyway. I headed back to Kushina.

She had a book. "You're going to learn the letters. This will be correct. So take a look. Then after you see how the are and write them, I'll teach you how they sound." She told me. I smiled and took the book. I saw everything. It seemed that I knew how to read. "That's A as in apple?" I asked. Kushina looked over. "Are you reading already?" She asked. "I don't know. It looks like those books I had to read which was impossible taught me something I didn't know." I said honestly. Kushina smiled. "Well. Why don't we see if you can read a small book. If you can then teaching you this will be pointless if you understand it." She said and handed me a small book. It only had um...what's that number? "I can't count though." I told her. "I see. How old are you?" She asked. "Eleven." I replied. I thought she was going to say that I'm too old to not know how to count. Instead, "So, you should know that one, is first. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Those are in order. I'll write them in word form and their number." She replied to me.

I could read them. Now I saw a pattern. "If that's how then what comes after twelve?" I asked. "Ah. You see numbers are endless. But after twelve, there is thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen and then twenty." She explained. I saw a pattern. "You mean that ten, twenty have that o.?" I questioned. "No. The 'O' you are talking about is a zero. It means nothing." Kushina said. "Oh. Then I see. So after twenty is it, twenty-one?" I asked. "Yes! Then is goes on till thirty!" Kushina praised me. "Okay. I got those. But what are the ones called with zeros?" I asked. "Well, think of this. Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, one-hundred." She said. "Hmm? Oh! So the beginnings all sound like the original number!" I exclaimed. Kushina smiled. "That's right. See, you're smart!" She continued to praise me. "Thank you." I thanked. She smiled. "You need to look over these and then when you get the hang of it, you can count for me." She encouraged a bit. I smiled. "But, why don't we find something on TV for you to watch. I'm sure you're curious about it as well." Kushina replied.

I was curious. She turned on the TV. I saw numbers on the control. "I'm going to put cartoons on. You don't have to fear laughing. If its funny then laugh." Kushina said. I felt like I was welcomed. She turned on the cartoons. I watched silent. I saw something called 'Chowder.' That's a funny name but not laugh funny. I watched it a bit more but fell asleep. Kushina saw this. I felt a blanket being wrapped around me. My body nuzzled in for warmth.

**Naruto's POV**

School is hard! I was kicked on the bus and tripped down the bus stairs. I had scrapes. Neji and Lee had to leave but that didn't mean my former friends did. Kiba, Shino, Choji and Lazy Shikamaru punched me. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata joined. Soon I was getting beaten all over. Everyone from our part of the school came. The teachers and principal were in a meeting. The kids were cheering.

I felt a fist connect with my stomach. Blood flew from my mouth. "Why did you help him! We are your friends!" It was Sakura. She was furious. "You can't beat people everyday!" I defended. "Like it stopped us in the past! We think he needed it!" Kiba commented and hit me in the head. "Why would you beat a kid with nothing! That's just pathetic! You have any idea that he's had nothing in eleven years! No one or anything you morons!" I shouted. This didn't help me. I got punched in the jaw by Ino. "You're the moron! He always had pain! That pain was what he wanted!" She shouted. I glared her. "You may have thought that! But he doesn't want to be hit! If you were him and everyone did that to you, how would you feel?" I countered. This didn't change anything. "Hah! We aren't him and will never be!" Shikamaru snarled and hit me in the chest. I was gasping for air. My lung may have been punctured. But someone slammed the school doors.

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up startled. Kushina was on the couch. "Um...We need to go to the school!" I shouted. She was shocked. "Why? You are safe here." She replied. "Its an emergency! Please!" I yelled afraid. She sighed and got up. I actually ran. She got her keys and went to the car. I followed at a quick pace. I got in and she drove.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked. "Something's not right. Something told me it was at the school. I just want to make sure." I sounded terrified. She pulled in at the school. I ran out of the car. "Sasuke!" She yelled but I ran all the way to the front of the building. I opened the doors and slammed them shut.

I saw what feared me. Naruto was bloody and was having a hard time breathing. Something inside of me snapped. Everyone grew silent. But those who were beating Naruto snickered. "Hey! If it isn't the Monster! Why are you here late?" Kiba asked. My eyes flashed with the vibrant red. "You're the monsters! You beat up the one you once called a friend! Who in the right mind does that?" I shouted. Naruto was breathing very hard. "Like you should care." Shino added. My wings came apart. "You dare do anything to him and I'll make you sorry!" I yelled. Naruto coughed up blood. My eyes widened. That's when Kiba grabbed Naruto and punched him in the lung once again. I growled and ran at them. The kids ran away. Even his so called friends. All but Kiba. "You don't mess with him!" I shouted. Kiba saw my fangs and feinted. I wonder why. "Naruto!" I shouted and checked him out. "You don't look too good!" I heard a clank. I froze. Someone had came up from behind me and hit me with something. Something I fear.

A bottle. A glass one to be exact. "You will not make Kiba-Kun feint!" It was Hinata. I turned to face her. Blood dripping from my head. "You...You actually..." I felt something go numb in my head. But I kept conscious. I grabbed Naruto and ran. Blood continued to drip. I ran out the building.

I got close to Kushina's car. She looked at me then shocked. "W-What... Naruto!" Kushina shouted in concern. I passed out after I put his body in the car. Naruto's breathing was harsh. Kushina hurried.

**Kushina's POV**

I saw my son barely breathing. I panicked. But I also saw that Sasuke had passed out. He was bleeding in the head. I got out of the car and ran over to him. I was a doctor at the hospital so I was going to have to see help to them. I got Sasuke inside the car and entered my spot. I drove off fast. I didn't care if I got a ticket. I finally made it to the hospital. Sasuke had awakened. "Ku-Kushina..." He whispered. "Yes Sasuke?" I asked worriedly. "The hospital doesn't take me. They refuse." I heard him. So he couldn't even go to the hospital. Then I would have to fix him up when I get in. I can let another doctor better than me work on Naruto. But Sasuke will be mine to do. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that!" I said and pulled in.

Two doctors were outside. "Kushina-San! What are you doing here so early?" The man that was known as Kabuto asked. "I have seriously injured people! My son and I don't care what you say about the other! You will not refuse to help him!" I shouted at Kabuto. Tsunade the other doctor there was wondering. "Who is it?" She asked. "Sasuke Uchiha! He saved my son but needs help!" I shouted. The nodded and went over to the car. They got the bloody Naruto and Tsunade got the blood dripping Sasuke. "This one eh. Well, Kushina you can work on him. I mean I will help since you are my daughter in law." Tsunade said. I felt a bit relieved. "Thank you." I thanked. She nodded. They got out stretchers. They put Naruto on one and Sasuke as well. They ran with the kids.

Sasuke had glass stuck in his skull. I winced. "Will it hurt him if we pull it out?" I asked. "No. It's not actually stuck in his skull. There's something that got in the way. Look." Tsunade said. I looked. It was his hair. It was caught in his hair but scratched him! Thank goodness. "But why did he pass out?" I asked. "Well, his health is my concern. It seemed that his body had never been fed when he was a baby. We have no idea how he survived. But his body had been acting rather traumatized. It also looks like he will need a ton of rest." Tsunade said. I nodded. "I see. But he'll be fine right?" I asked. "Yes. He'll be fine. You can take him back to wherever you found him to sleep." Tsunade replied. "You mean our house." I corrected. "You housed him! That's a big mistake. The kid's a monster." Tsunade whispered the last part. I had it. "No he's not!" I shouted. I then began to remove the glass and heal his wounds. Once that was done, he was not left alone to sleep.

"What of my son?" I asked. Kabuto stuck his head in. "He's doing fine. He would have died if he wasn't brought in sooner. That monster saved him." Kabuto then walked away. I turned vibrant red. "He is not a monster! He's a hero!" I shouted. Kabuto continued walking from the sound of it. Naruto was going to be okay. That was good. I'm going to have to call Minato.

After I called Minato, he rushed to the hospital. "Are they okay?" I heard him ask. "Yes! They're fine!" I shouted. Sasuke had woken up. "Ku...Kushina..." He whispered. I walked over to him. "You save Naruto." I replied. "He saved me. I would even save those who hurt me." I heard him whisper. I smiled. He's pure at heart. "Hey. You know what? Minato's going to take you home. He's going to make you something to eat and you're going to need to get some rest, okay?" I told him. He nodded tiredly. "You can take him now." I told my husband. He picked Sasuke up but got a blanket to cover the boy's body with. He may had felt cold. I watched them leave. I knew from that moment that Sasuke was going to be my new son.

_To be Continued in Chapter 5!_


	5. Sasuke's Part and Sakura's Friends' Plan

**Sasuke's POV**

I was being drove by Minato. First, I heard everything that everyone said about me. So that bruised me in the heart. Second, I'm relieved that Naruto is okay. And three, I feel sick. I wished that I hadn't exist. But I'm glad I'm alive. Minato pulled into the driveway but was puzzled. My vision was a bit blurry from something in my system but I managed to make out words. Well, I hope they are right. "Here is...that house of the person who helped the Monster. We believe the said monster lives with him." I whispered under my breath. That's when Minato slammed the door. He found the person who had done it. It was Lee and Neji.

"You two!" Minato yelled. "You will be fined for this! I will also tell your parents and you will be expelled! Either that or I'll punish you myself!" Minato yelled. Neji and Lee cowered down a bit. They ran away as well. Minato went back to the car where I pretended to sleep. He opened the door and picked me back up. He unlocked the door and brought me to the living room. "You need to eat then sleep." He told me in a soft voice. I would have thought he would have kicked me out. But I guess not. People can be nice. But isn't it odd that they hadn't punished me for anything. Surely they would find something wrong with me.

Minato brought in some food. "Here." he said and put the plate in my lap. He sat down next to me. "I'm glad you entered our life. You saved my son. I want to also ask you something." Minato thanked. "Ask anything." I told him softly. "How would you like it if Kushina and me adopted you?" He asked. My heart stopped. Not permanently but for a second. I looked at him with something in my eyes. "Why would you want to have me?" I asked. I still felt that way. Why would anyone want me. "I thought we told you. You are worth as much as anyone else." Minato said in a soft calm voice. I still cried. I hated it when I cried. It seemed that I always cried. Minato pulled me into a hug. "What do you say?" He asked. "Please. I...I want to have a family." I cried into his chest. Minato smiled. "Well then. We won't have to sign any paperwork because you never had any. But we'll take good care of you." Minato promised. I cried harder.

"Something wrong?" Minato asked me. "I just can't seem to stop. It never stops." I cried. He knew I was talking about crying. "Hey. That's okay, _Son._" He whispered into my ear. I heard those words. Son. The words a

parent addresses their boy with. "So...I can call you _Dad_?" I questioned. "Yes. You can call Kushina Mom and me Dad. Oh, when's your birthday?" Minato asked. "Um...If I remember, July twenty-third." I answered. "Hmm. You're older than Naruto. Well. I guess we need to get you eleven birthday presents." Minato chuckled. "What do you mean?" I asked. I'm oblivious to a lot of things. "You celebrate birthdays. It's the day that you are born. And during those days, you get cake, presents, and the family treats you special." Minato explained. I was shocked. "You celebrate those. I knew from watching when I was little." I replied. "Do you mind telling me?" Minato asked. I nodded. Though, I really don't want to.

"I was little. A kid was having a birthday party and it was at school. They had cake, presents, and decorations. Everyone gave the kid a present. Even I, did. But my present was thrown away. I guess it was for the best." I replied. "What did you get?" Minato asked. "I didn't have money but I managed to find a person who was giving things away. Well, they had this brand new thing in a box in the trash. But what was inside was new and not damaged. The box wasn't dirty either. So I fixed it up what little I could. I think it was something I don't remember." I told him. He listened. "So they threw it away and they got the cake out. Everyone got a piece but me. I was then sent to the back of the room to watch. The kids played, ate, and eventually kicked me. But they were told to go away. Because I'm a monster." I started. Minato was shocked. "This is sad." He whispered. "I was forced to watch. I saw them go outside. The teacher left me alone in the classroom. I saw that the cake was gone, my present that I gave was being burnt. I felt hurt and alone. I looked around the room. Your son entered the classroom suddenly saying that he forgot something. He didn't talk to me though but he gave me a slight smile." I finished. Minato looked at Sasuke.

"I see. Why don't we get you into the bed?" Minato asked. "I don't want to." I whispered. Minato nodded. "Well, that's fine. You can stay up. It is only twelve." I heard him walk away. I ate the food in silence. But before long, Minato came back in and turned on the TV. "Cartoons?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. I was feeling comfortable here. It was a nice place with nice people. If only everyone was like this! "Chowder is still on." Minato groaned. "What exactly is 'Chowder?'" I asked. "Chowder is a show that Naruto loves. Its about made up food. Apparently, Naruto laughs his head off. Oh! Would you live a TV in your room?" He asked and yet explained. "Um...I guess if its okay with you." I was having a hard time accepting everything.

"Okay. Because we have a spare TV." He told me. I smiled. "Can you teach me how to use one?" I asked innocently. There is an endless list of things I don't know how to do. I can't do what other's can't do. I can't do what everyone can do. The only thing I can do, is live. I've been good at that.

Minato took the plate I finished eating. He put it somewhere. "Well. You can watch TV in here while I put the spare one in your room." He replied with a smile. "Thank you." I thanked. He got up and I continued to watch Chowder.

**Sakura's POV**

I'm at my house with all my friends. Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Sai. We were in my room. "So, I heard Uzumaki was sent to the hospital." Tenten said as it was no big deal. "Well, if they ask who did it, we can blame Uchiha." Kiba said. We all agreed to that. "But when we see either of them we beat them. Got it?" Lee asked. "Yeah." We all said. "Hey. Weren't you at the Uzumaki's house, Lee Neji?" Ino asked with a casual voice. "Yeah. But his Dad got onto us." Neji replied. Sai rolled his eyes. We all talked about the fight. It was long and soon we realized that we skipped school. We were just there and we left. Oh well. At least we didn't have to listen to Kakashi's excuses. Or Guy's ramblings about youth.

_To be Continued in Chapter 6!_


	6. Normal and yet There is Still Problems

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up feeling dazed. I was saved by Sasuke. The kid. I never thought he would come to school and save me. Last time I remember he was hit in the head. Then I passed out. I'm staring at ceiling. Why had Sasuke saved me? I thought. I can't remember. Just, he may have saved me. There is tubes stuck in me. I don't like the feeling.

"Naruto?" I heard my Mom. I move my eyes at her. "How are you?" She asked. "Where's Sasuke?" I ask, ignoring her question. "He's at home. Your Father took him. Oh! But we talked about something. How would you like it if we adopted Sasuke?" Mom said. I winced at the thought. Sasuke caused my pain from my friends. But at the same time my friends aren't worth it. They wouldn't have ditched me even if I helped Sasuke that day. So I would love to have him as a Brother. "Sure." I whispered. Mom smiled and twirled a lock of her red hair behind her ear. "You will be coming home tonight. You have some broken bones and a once punctured lung. But hey! You can still enjoy the Uzumaki Volleyball game!" Mom exclaimed. I smiled. I wondered if Sasuke knew how to play? The Volleyball game was Saturday. Or tomorrow! I won't be able to play but I can tell Sasuke how to if he can't.

It was later on at night. Mom had me in a wheelchair. She was rolling me out the door. "I'm sure Sasuke wants to know if you're okay." Mom said in a soft and sweet tone. I cracked a smile. "He is okay right?" I asked. "Yes. That hair of his protected him. He will be your brother. I think he wants to be yours as well." I heard her sob a bit. I looked at her. "Mom, why are you crying?" I questioned. "Naruto...The nurses said you would have died if Sasuke hadn't sensed you in trouble. He made me drive to the school and I'm glad he begged. I could have lost you." She sobbed. I was wide eyed. Sasuke knew that I was in danger? He knew and came to help. I would have died without him? I guess I owe Sasuke. I know what I can do! "Mom, can you take me to the store. I want to get Sasuke something." I explained. Mom's eyes sparkled. "Sure! What would it be?" She asked.

"A blue bear?" Asked the cashier. "Are you buying this for you?" She asked. "No. I'm buying this for my brother." I told her. She looked at me. "What's he look like?" She asked. I gulped. How was I going to explain that? "He's beautiful, smart and a little shy. He had blue hair and onyx eyes." Mom cut in for me. She lied about the eye thing but if you flip it then he would have onyx eyes. The cashier nodded and I paid for the bear. I grabbed it and was pushed out of the store. I hope Sasuke likes this.

Mom drove us home. When we got there we saw the living room lights on. Mom unlocked the door and opened it. She pushed me in. I saw a sleeping Sasuke on the couch. His arm was on his waist and he looked peaceful. His long hair was curled around him. I smiled. "Should we wake him?" I asked. "Why not? He's been sleeping since dinner." Dad said. I nodded. Mom moved me over next to him. I moved my arm to him. The one not in a cast. I shook him. His eyes opened slowly. "Hunh?" He questioned. He turned and looked at me.

"Hey Brother." I said happily. Sasuke's eyes were wide. "B-Brother?" He questioned. I smiled. "Yeah. You are my Brother now. Oh and I wanted to give you this." I said and handed him the blue bear. He stared at it with curiosity. "Is this a toy?" He asked. I guess he did know things. "Yes. I can tell you didn't have any so yeah." I had no idea what to say. Sasuke smiled and moved over to hug me. "Thank you so much, Brother." He whispered. But something happened. His hair grew shorter. His skin tone changed. His eyes were onyx and had white around the eyes. "Thank you so much..." He continued to say. Mom and Dad were bewildered. They saw their new son changing. Normal? Sasuke's lips weren't blue anymore. The diamond across his nose was gone. He looked normal yet handsome. Don't get me wrong. But if I was a girl, I would be falling for him right now. "Have you looked at yourself yet?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Well, you have black hair, onyx eyes and a normal skin tone!" I exclaimed. He looked at himself. Well, his hand. No claws. "I'm...Normal!" He questioned. Dad and Mom still stood there.

Sasuke stared at me. "You! You helped me! I love you Brother!" He cried. I smiled. Did I help him? "Sasuke! Tomorrow all day, we play Volleyball. Would you like to play?" I asked him. He smiled widely. "Of course! I don't know how to but I'll be willing to learn!" He was ecstatic. Mom walked over. "How did you..." She trailed off. Yeah, how did Sasuke... "Little, Brother...It seems you broke it. Well, I guess I can't place another on you because of my death but just know that...I...Love...You" We heard. It sounded like he was choking the last three words out. Sasuke frowned. "He did that? Well, I..." He stopped himself and smiled. "I'll just be a better Brother than he was!" Sasuke shouted. Mom and Dad rolled their eyes. I laughed. So, maybe everything is good. Sasuke was on a curse though? That was uncalled for. But hey, at least he seems not to be scared.

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm normal! No claws, discoloration, that diamond on my nose, wings or that long blue hair! Now I can probably go to school and they won't recognize me! Heh...I'm sure they will feel bad about what they did to me. But I guess in the end I'm going to feel better and be treated right. If they want to be my friend then, why weren't they when I looked like a monster? I'm looking in the mirror and I see something I've never seen. A kid with no more loneliness in his eyes. I used to see me as a lonely loser who's called a monster. That's all in the past now. Thank goodness. I walked to my bed with the bear in my arm. I get in and I stare at the toy. Naruto...He was my first friend, good Brother, and the first to accept me.

I owe it all to him. On Monday, I'm going to go to school and hopefully talk to someone. Maybe they won't recognize me at all and be friends with me. If they ask for my name. I'll give them my name. I also want to play Volleyball with my new family tomorrow. So I better go to bed!

_To be Continued in Chapter 7!_


	7. Volleyball and a sad Moment

**Sasuke's POV**

The next morning I woke up. The bear was still in my arm. I liked it. It had a velvet like feel to it. Something I never had. I like this family. They treat me right. Being hated in the past was probably worth it. Because having those who love you takes a lot. I love them like my own family. Because they are. I got up and put on some new clothes. I walked down to the kitchen. My new Mom had food already on a plate. And for some reason I didn't feel afraid. I walked to the table and took a seat. "Good morning Sasuke! Are you going to be ready to play Volleyball? We will need you to even out the game!" Mom said to me. I smiled. "Of course. I can't wait!" I exclaimed. Mom smiled at patted my head. I never was patted before. "I think I may have been your actual mother!" She bragged. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. She kissed my forehead. I think that's the only thing that gets kissed in this house. Thank goodness though!

I ate and was soon done with the great breakfast. I went to brush my hair after I put the plate in the sink. I went to the bathroom. I stared into the mirror. "I'm going to have to try my best in Volleyball. I never heard of that sport. But it must be fun. I brushed my hair. It was easier than usual. I guess its because my hair was thick and long. But now its so easy. I'm going to take a shower too. I just have to figure one out. I've always bathed in a river. At night. The water was cold and froze my skin. I couldn't take one in the day because there were people who wandered the forest.

After I took a shower, I changed into volleyball clothes. I'm thinking that's what they were called. They fit me wonderfully. This set had sleeves. Mom went over the fact that muscle shirts are better but she knew that I needed sleeves. I ran down to the kitchen. Mom, Dad and a wheelchair Naruto were there. Naruto smiled at me. "Hey Brother!" Naruto exclaimed. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Hey, Brother." I repeated his greeting. Naruto grinned wildly. "I want to see you beat Dad! He's hard to beat!" Naruto told me. "How hard?" I asked. "So hard that Mom doesn't even last five seconds!" Naruto said seriously. Sasuke was wide eyed. "Am I going to die?" He asked jokingly. "No. But you may die from heat! The Yellow Flash is ready! Are you, Flaming red Habanera? Orange Knucklehead? and the new, Blue Avenger?" Minato joked. "Where did you get that name for Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "He may not be an avenger but he will avenge in a clever way. Not through pain or hurting. But he's clever." Dad replied. I felt better. He knew me like a book!

I got to push Naruto outside in the shade. There was a court with a net going through the center. I was surprised. These things were so nice! Mom had a volleyball. Um...How do we play?

"Okay Sasuke! Today we are going to play easy. Dad will play slow today. But here's how you play." Mom started. Her and Dad were on different ends of the court. Mom had the volleyball. She hit it with her hands folded together. The ball went over to Dad. Dad hit the ball using his to hands. I watched as they passed it back and forth. "It is hard to play. Just be careful. But today, Dad will be playing slow so that's good!" Naruto told me. I smiled. "You see Sasuke? Now why don't you come over here and play?" Mom told me. I nodded and ran over to her.

"Okay. Not hit the ball either way we hit ours. I suggest you do what Minato did. That one doesn't hurt." Mom told me. I nodded. She handed me the ball. I tossed it into the air and hit it. It went over the net and Dad hit it back. I continued to hit it over. Mom smiled. "That's how you do it! You're a natural!" Mom praised. I smiled and hit the ball back to Dad. He smirked. "Neither of us have struck an out. Maybe I need to go faster." Dad said and served hard. I noticed and my eyes went red. It leaped into the air and hit the ball before it hit the ground. It went up and was coming down. Mom hit it before it fell and went over the net. My eyes went back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Dad asked. "I guess I still have the red eyes." I replied. But my eyes were still onyx. Dad blinked. "Let's just continue to play." Dad said. We did. Naruto cheered for me. After three hours. Our team won. "Way to go Sasuke!" Naruto cheered. I smiled at him. Sweat was dripping from my brow. I was exhausted. Dad walked over to me. "You beat me." He replied shocked. It was true. The score was forty to love! I won! Well, Mom and I won but still! The yellow Flash has been beaten! And I did it! I feel bad. My legs begin to wobble. I feel dazed. "I need to go inside..." I whispered. Dad saw this and picked me up and ran to the house.

Once we got in there I collapsed on the couch. I had my eyes closed. "You okay?" He asked me. "Can I have some water please?" I begged. He nodded and poured water into a glass. He ran back over to me. I gripped it and took giant sips. "I know what you should do. You and Naruto could watch TV together and talk. Kushina should be getting-" He got cut off. "Sasuke! Are you okay?" Naruto asked. I smiled. "Yeah." I replied. He rolled himself in. "Well. Why don't I get you out of the wheelchair and on the couch?" Dad said and picked him out of the chair. He placed Naruto next to me. Naruto laid his head on my shoulder. I laid my head on top of his. It was rather odd but I didn't care. "You two...I'll turn on Chowder." Dad said. Naruto's eyes widened. "Chowder? Yes! Sasuke? Do you like that show?" Naruto asked me. "It was the first thing I ever watched." I told him. "Really? That's great then!" Naruto exclaimed. "Heh. I'm tired." I replied. "I know. You beat Dad. He's never lost." Naruto said. "Never. Wow. I'm lucky. I've been lucky. Lucky to have someone who cares. To have a family. To have anything." I replied. Naruto smiled at me. "I'm lucky to have you as a Brother. We are glad you entered our lives. You are probably the only real friend I ever had. Plus, even if you did look like that, It wouldn't change a thing. I would always love you as a Brother." Naruto replied. This made tears fall from my eyes. "You...you are the best person ever!" I cried happy tears. Naruto smiled. "Sasuke...Chowder's on!" Naruto exclaimed. I turned my head and stared at the TV. This time Chowder and the Blue man were cooking. I didn't understand it. But I will in due time.

**Sakura's POV**

"I haven't heard from Uzumaki yet. I heard he died." I said. Hinata smirked. "He deserves it. Did Uchiha die?" Hinata asked. "Um...Yes. We took him out." Neji and Lee said They were lying. That's for sure. "Well, school is Monday and then we'll see for real!" I said. They all agreed and laughed. We will beat that Monster!

_To be Continued in Chapter 8!_


	8. I Understand Ending

**Sasuke's POV**

Sunday flew. Now it was Monday. I felt odd. Mom said I could go back to school. I will be looking after Naruto. He was already ready. I got everything done. Now I was eating breakfast. Mom, Dad and Brother were eating as well. I finished and so did Naruto. "I'll walk him to school. I'll take good care of him." I promised. Mom smiled. "I know you will Sasuke! You always do!" Mom said and kissed my forehead. Seriously. Is there something wrong with my forehead? There isn't a scratch nor is it dented. I guess parents always kiss on the forehead.

I nodded and got Naruto. I pushed him out the door. "We love you! Have a good day at school!" Mom and Dad said. "We will!" I answered for both of us. The walk was actually good. No one called me a monster. I think my life has changed. We got to the school. Not a word or insult. I felt great. I had confidence. We walked in the building. Everyone from the fight was talking. They looked at us. One ran over. "Hey! This kid helped the monster! Why are you helping him?" It was Ino. She was talking to me. "Um...He's my friend." I said. Ino's eyes widened. "You sound just like that monster!" She said amazed. "That's because...You treated me like one." I said softly. Ino's eyes were bulging out of her sockets. "You mean...You're Sasuke?" She questioned. "Anything similar?" I asked. She froze. "You have the similar hair but nothing else except the shape of body." She whispered. "You're hot! Everyone will love you! Oh! Can I have a date with you?" Ino asked me. "Sorry." I replied. "Why not?" She questioned. "I would rather go on a date with someone who loved me before I looked like this. Maybe if you would have seen me as a normal person. Then I may have." I said. It hurt too much. I'm not going to hate them but I will not associate with them. Naruto smiled at me. "Hey. We better get you checked into class." I told him and smiled back.

**Normal POV**

The rest of class was actually the best ever. No one picked on him. He wasn't separated from the group. Naruto was okay and best of all! No Monster! He held a smile all day. He owes it all to his new family. They made his life easier. But for those who hurt him, well, they got sent to Juvenile Detention. They will be there for years. Sasuke Uchiha was loved once again. And never hated by anyone.

**Naruto's POV**

It's odd how life is. We only have one. Yet, if we live miserably, then one day there will be happiness. I don't understand it. But Sasuke does. He's sitting with me. I'm on a chair and he's sitting on the side on the floor. He never left my side. Never. _Our_ parents were killed by the Kyuubi. Sasuke felt and understood pain. He's lived in pain for eleven years. We lost our parents at twelve. But hey, we still have each other.

"So, Sasuke. Would you explain your life story?" I asked. Sasuke glared at me. "Why sure." He replied. I already told you this story though. Everything. But here's a secret, Sasuke never loved. He never married. Instead, he and I lived together. We were Brothers who loved like Brothers.

Well. I can say that I don't know what pain it. But now I understand.

_The End_


End file.
